


Ready

by snarkasaurus



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was ready, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2011 (so technically not Avengers at the point it was written, but meh), being transfered from my fic journal to AO3. 
> 
> So, you can blame this on peyton07. Girl has not stopped bugging me about writing her Clint/Darcy. This is all her fault. Wretch.

They shouldn't be doing this. She was a grad student, he was a military, special ops, I-can't-tell-you-what-I-really-do-or-I'll-have-to-kill-you kind of guy. He was far more experienced than she was, she had two people she'd ever slept with. 

And yet, here they were, hiding in the shadows of the lab, making out as if their lives depended on it. Which, if Jane found them and was in the wrong mood, it might. Darcy pulled her mouth away from Clint's and panted into his neck as he slid his hand under her shirt to caress her stomach. "Take me to bed," she told him as her muscles quivered. 

He paused. "You sure?" 

Darcy grumbled, but couldn't blame him for asking. She'd been putting him off for weeks now. Every time they got close, she panicked. "Yeah, I'm sure," she told him, and punctuated her determination with a sharp nip to his earlobe. 

Clint growled and kissed her hard, and then grabbed her hand and towed her out of the lab. It didn't take long before they were at her tiny little apartment, and he had her pinned up against the door, kissing her hard and fast. 

"Not gonna change my mind," she mumbled, trying to work her hands between them to get his jeans undone and then hers. 

He just made some growly noise and pulled back far enough to peel his shirt off. He moved for hers, but Darcy stopped him by running her hands over his tanned skin. She leaned in and nipped at one pebbled nipple, then laved over it with the flat of her tongue.

"Darce," Clint groaned, his hands coming up to slide into her hair. "Girl, you're going to make me lose my mind." 

"Good," she mumbled. "Serves you right." Darcy did it again, and then decided that she needed to feel all that warm skin against her own, and started tugging at her own shirt. 

Clint got helpful, and for a minute, she was tangled in her shirt. She muttered curses at him, which sent Clint into snickers while he unhooked her bra, but it only took a few seconds to untangle herself and drop all the unwanted clothing to the floor. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he said before covering her mouth with his own. 

Darcy arched against him. "Not so bad yourself," she said breathlessly. His hands slipped inside the waistband of her jeans--and holy crap, they felt huge--and down to cup her ass. Clint pulled her snug up against him, and she groaned. "Bed. Now."

Clint grinned. "Your wish and all that," he said, walking backwards and pulling Darcy with him. He fell back onto the bed, and Darcy oofed as she landed on top of his broad chest. He immediately leaned up to catch her mouth, and she melted into the kiss before she could yell at him. 

His hands were all over her, exploring her body, and Darcy knew she was going to lose control of this situation soon. If she had ever had it, anyway. Before that could happen, she slithered down Clint's body, dragging his jeans with her as she went. 

"Wha-aa-aah!" he said as she opened her mouth and took his cock deep as she could. Clint's head slammed back onto the bed and his hands fisted in the covers as she sucked hard. Darcy smiled to herself. Of course he was considerate and not a hair puller. Of course he was. 

She concentrated on making him lose his mind, swirling her tongue around the head, gathering the leaking precome, and swallowing him down again. Darcy loved this--had from the first time she'd ever tried it. There was something about knowing that she was making Clint lose his mind that made her deeply satisfied. 

Clint didn't let her do it for long, though. Far sooner than she would have liked, he pulled her off his cock and dragged her up his body. He kissed her hard, and then said, "That was fabulous, and one night, I would love for you to do that as long as possible, but right now, if I don't feel you clenching around me, I'm going to lose my mind." 

Darcy whimpered and started squirming, trying to push her jeans down for him. She stuck her tongue out at him when he laughed, and rolled to the side to kick them off. By the time the denim hit the floor, Clint had rolled a condom onto himself and was reaching for her. 

He pulled her over to him, grinning as she squealed, dragging his fingers through her damp curls. Clint slid two inside, slow and careful, as though checking to make sure she was as ready as she said she was. 

"If you don't fuck me, I'm going to tase you," Darcy told him, squirming on his fingers. 

"If you tase me, you won't get fucked any time soon," he retorted, but he pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up instead. They both groaned as he pushed slowly inside, and despite her words, Darcy was glad that he took his time. She didn't have _that_ much experience after all, and it had been several months since the last time.

"Fucking Christ, Darce," Clint panted, holding himself still. She could see the effort it cost him not to move, and loved him for it. Not that she was ready to tell him that. 

"Worth the wait?" she said instead, feeling like all of her attitude had left her but needing to snark out _something_. 

Clint took a deep breath. "Definitely." He flexed his hips, pulling back slowly and rocking back in, making Darcy whimper involuntarily. The smirk on Clint’s face made her retaliate by clamping down around his cock. HIs groan made it worth it. 

"Clint," Darcy murmured, tugging his head down to kiss him hard. "Fuck me. You won't break me, and I want it." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, nipping her bottom lip before shifting his weight and obeying her command. It didn't take long before Darcy felt like she was shattering into a million pieces. She held tight to Clint, fingers digging into his flexing back muscles as she moaned long and loud. 

Every nerve ending felt like it was alive as he kept moving, his mouth trailing over her neck, up to her lips, and back down. Darcy felt another orgasm, and then another, roll through her body, leaving her lip and blissed out, before Clint spend up. 

"Darcy...Darce," Clint ground out against her neck before thrusting in one last time and freezing. She could feel his hips flexing slightly, and felt a purely feminine satisfaction that she'd picked the right guy. Three orgasms to his one? Talk about generous. 

And then he went one step further, and rolled to one side, pulling her with him, instead of collapsing on top of her. Darcy snuggled against his chest, still breathless, and wondered what this made them now. A couple? Friends with benefits? 

"Stop thinking," Clint said, his voice slightly hoarse. "I can hear you." 

"Shut up, you cannot," she groused, but she snuggled a little closer. "You can't hear somebody think." 

Clint chuckled and pressed a kiss against her hair. "Smart ass."

"You love it." She grinned as he laughed again. 

"Fortunately for you." 

Darcy smirked to herself and closed her eyes. Whatever the hell they were, she intended to enjoy it.


End file.
